


Time Away

by DebuNekoKun



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Fat Male, Male Weight Gain, Other, Size Kink, kink work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebuNekoKun/pseuds/DebuNekoKun
Summary: Yuki one day gets a call from Itaru about needing some new clothes. After seeing him, it's hard not to see why...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Time Away

“Suspended?” Itaru Chigasaki could hardly believe what he was hearing.   
“With pay. It’s not ideal, but there’s a lot of restructuring to be done here at the company. I’m sure you’ll find something to do in the meantime.”  
Itaru paused, processing the implications of suspension with pay. All of that time to himself, paid to do nothing?...  
“Are you still there, Itaru?”   
The young professional held the phone back up to his ear. “Yes, sir. Thank you for notifying me. I’ll be awaiting your next call.”   
With that, he ended the call, gaze locked on the game console by the tv.   
“I think I know just the thing…” he spoke, a smirk forming on his lips.

Three months later…

Yuki straightened his pink dress as he approached the shut dormitory door. The green-haired feminine boy held a sizable fast-food bag in one hand, and a folded suit bag in the other.   
“Itaru! You in there?” he called.  
“‘S’open.” a reply came back, slightly obscured by the dramatic cries of heroes and growl of monsters.   
“Ugh…” Yuki huffed. He managed to turn the handle with his elbow and push the door open with his hip, only to be greeted with a dazzling flash of color in the darkened room. Some kind of JRPG played out on the screen, with scantily clad men and women alike duking it out in magical combat.   
“Jeez, what are you, a bat?” Yuki scoffed, fumbling for the lightswitch. Finding it, he flipped it on, only to find himself staring in sudden awe at what he saw.

Gone was the sleek, fit trading firm employee; the responsible adult who worked out, dressed in suits, and bothered to eat right had disappeared with his job schedule. Hell, even his night-time gamer persona seemed restrained compared to what he was now. He’d had a job to return to back then, something to balance him out and keep him put together for at least a few hours. But now?...

Itaru’s blubbery second chin bobbed in time with his gulps, the tipped-back two-liter of soda draining straight down his throat. Finishing it off, he chucked the empty container into the bin already nearly overflowing with a dozen others.   
“Hey, Yuki. You can set the clothes on the bed; I’ll take care of it after I level these characters.”   
Yuki had wondered why Itaru wanted custom clothes in such exorbitant sizes; he hadn’t seen him in ages, and figured that he was just off training for a role. But now, it all made sense: he’d probably been in here the whole time, hopelessly enveloped by his gaming habit, and doing little more than eating and sleeping besides. His efforts showed plainly on his tremendously overblown form; he was huge!   
His face was so fat, he was hardly recognizable as the same person. If it weren’t for the light tips on the dirty-blonde locks that framed his chunky cheeks, Yuki might’ve thought he was an imposter.  
Shirtless, he sat with breasts fat and hefty as pale pink-nubbed melons supported by a wide, round belly that seemed to be heavier than Yuki’s whole body with it’s sagging and dimpled immensity.   
“...What?” Itaru finally asked, forcing Yuki out of his stupor.   
“You’re huge! A-And… you’re naked!”   
Itaru dug a hammy hand between one rolling love handle and his chunky hip, revealing the buried waist-band from his underwear. The rest of it had likely long been swallowed up by his globular buttcheeks and hidden by the buttery belly that blobbed out into his lap. It was impossible to not think he was naked otherwise; after all, the only thing in view was his collection of thick rolls and folds wedged between the bowing arms of his gaming chair. He let the band snap back, prompting a jiggle that traveled from one side of his blobby body to the other.   
“Nothing else fits. That’s why I messaged you; that…” he paused, gripping the side of his belly with a huff. “...and because I’m really hungry.”   
Yuki looked down at the food bag in his hand, and back up at the blubbery boy seated in the chair. The look on his chubby face made him seem relieved he was finally getting fed after so long, though the nine-tall stack of pizza boxes by his chair told Yuki he probably hadn’t been without food for very long.   
“You look like you could eat a whole buffet...” Yuki said. “Or three. How did you get so fat?!”  
“Fat?...” Itaru repeated. “It’s… nothing. Just a little weight during my break… that’s all.”   
He reached down for another big bottle of soda from the row by his feet, the chair creaking ominously as he shifted his weight. The flabby bingo-wing that was his upper arm shook as he struggled to reach for it, but he just couldn’t manage to reach over the curve of his distended belly.   
“...Could you help?” he panted, looking up at Yuki.  
“If it’s nothing, then you do it.” Yuki scoffed. He laid the clothing bag out on the bed and set the food bag next to it, already turning to leave when Itaru spoke up again.   
“Please, Yuki? I’ll… I’ll pay for your next tailoring project.”  
Yuki stopped on the spot. “Seriously? Just for handing you a soda? Are you seriously so desperate to fill that greedy gut?...”   
“And…” Itaru huffed. “The food.”   
The thought of fancy fabric and expensive sewing equipment flashed through Yuki’s mind.   
“...Fine, I guess. But don’t think this means I approve of you turning into a whale.”  
Yuki wandered back to retrieve the food bag, and approached the huge man. He had to lean down to grab the bottle, bringing his face exceptionally close to the silky overhang of his belly. It radiated a heat against his cheeks that left them flushed, even as he pulled back and handed him his food.   
“There. Y-You better not have been lying…” Yuki stammered, wandering back out of the room in a huff as Itaru reached in and pulled a thick hamburger from the bag. He lifted it to his mouth and took a bite, chomping away at the sizable meal with yesterday’s phone message rolling through his head.   
“Great news! The company is opening back up in a few weeks, and we’ll be reinstating everyone immediately. I look forward to having you back, Chigasaki.”   
A few weeks… he’d totally be back in shape by then, no problem. A little weight might cling on, but…   
The worries slipped away as easy as the rest of the burger slid down his throat, a sigh escaping his lips.   
That was for later. For now… he had characters to level, and six burgers to finish. And as he pressed the button to resume, the thoughts of fitting into the 15XL sweatpants faded, and the 280 kg boy slipped back into his comfortable fantasy.


End file.
